Engineers use compression (also called source coding or source encoding) to reduce the bit rate of digital video. Compression decreases the cost of storing and transmitting video information by converting the information into a lower bit rate form. Decompression (also called decoding) reconstructs a version of the original information from the compressed form. A “codec” is an encoder/decoder system.
Over the last two decades, various video codec standards have been adopted, including the ITU-T H.261, H.262 (MPEG-2 or ISO/IEC 13818-2), H.263 and H.264 (MPEG-4 AVC or ISO/IEC 14496-10) standards, the MPEG-1 (ISO/IEC 11172-2) and MPEG-4 Visual (ISO/IEC 14496-2) standards, and the SMPTE 421M (VC-1) standard. More recently, the H.265/HEVC standard (ITU-T H.265 or ISO/IEC 23008-2) has been approved. Extensions to the H.265/HEVC standard (e.g., for scalable video coding/decoding, for coding/decoding of video with higher fidelity in terms of sample bit depth or chroma sampling rate, for screen capture content, or for multi-view coding/decoding) are currently under development. A video codec standard typically defines options for the syntax of an encoded video bitstream, detailing parameters in the bitstream when particular features are used in encoding and decoding. In many cases, a video codec standard also provides details about the decoding operations a decoder should perform to achieve conforming results in decoding. Aside from codec standards, various proprietary codec formats define other options for the syntax of an encoded video bitstream and corresponding decoding operations.
As currently implemented in some reference software for the H.265/HEVC standard (and extensions thereof), encoder-side decisions are not made effectively in various situations, especially with respect to coding modes and options for screen content video.